


A Small Argument

by dawnmarie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, argument, not exactly canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is slightly cross with the Doctor. The Doctor quickly makes things all better.</p><p>Originally written in 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Argument

**Author's Note:**

> A little semi romantic fic between Rose and the Ninth Doctor. Not canonical at all unless things happened in the Tardis that we were never shown. ;)

Rose rarely took her anger on her beloved hair but tonight was one of those times. Sitting cross-legged at the vanity she was conducting some serious mayhem upon her locks with her brush, swiping it hard enough that it would be impossible for her tardismate to not hear. Sensing the Doctor was standing in the doorway watching, she stopped brushing and turned towards him. "Don't even think of looking at me right now, I'm cross with you!" She said while waving her brush at the Doctor like it was a sword.

The Doctor looked down at his feet, trying to avoid Roses' face. "It’s just that I thought-" 

"That I would be happy? Look, you finally tell me you love me when we are in front of my mum and you think that I am going to be thrilled about it? I always dreamed you would tell me first, when we were alone." 

The Doctor wasn't really one for apologising but for Rose, he would do anything and often did. "You're right, I should have told you first. I should know by now how much of a nutter your mum is." He smiled and slid onto the bench that Rose was occupying and pulled her in close. "I love you and I'm sorry." Knowing that one of Rose's talents was her inability to stay mad at him longer than five seconds, he decided to glance over to the nearby bed. "If it's okay with you I think that we should make up now." 

Rose couldn't help but laugh at his openness. The Doctor usually wasn't that direct when it came to matters of the bedroom. "Okay, boss." 

The Doctor smiled for the first time that evening. "So, is it safe to say you aren't mad at me anymore?" 

Rose finally put his brush down. "Yeah, yeah...you know I can't stay mad at you for long, you're just too cute." 

"And you, my love are beautiful." 

**** 

After a couple of hours had passed and they were safely snuggled under the covers the Doctor opened his mouth again. "Rose, what do you think about-" 

Rose sighed and couldn't help but give the Doctor a dirty look. "For once in your life could you please shut up for more than two seconds?" 

The Doctor laughed. "Only if you kiss me." 

And Rose did.


End file.
